Xion x Roxas Drabbles By Oath
by OathkeeperNOblivion
Summary: Xion x Roxas drabbles of course. None of them are connected. Unless I say otherwise, but I don't think that's gonna happen for a while. Unless of course I'm a crazy muta trucka who can't fit a story into a page, actually I'm horrible at making a story one paged, and all of these are one paged any less... There will be sea-salt ice cream, cuddling, and awkward moments. :)
1. Introduction

Xion x Roxas Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just these drabbles of Xion and Roxas love. yay!

**Introduction**

So I'll probably post these every once in a while and they'll be all about Xion x Roxas. All the sea-salt ice cream, cuddling, and awkward moments you can get. So If ya like Xion x Roxas wait for the first drabble, oh and none of the drabbles are connected.

So unlike Far Off Memories these are drabbles of lovey dovey stuff if that was not clear by the title. So you can wait for the first drabble that should come out in at most a week, and they'll more than likely will be shorter than a FOM Chapter. Mentioning Far Off Memories if ya like the action of fighting heartless and a long story than you should check it out on my stories I made the names DaArch3r if that wasn't obvious. So see ya later :)


	2. Sunset and Ice Cream

Sunset and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Sorry this is late Friday my teacher came. Oh, and if you didn't know I've been sick for three years so that's why the teacher comes to me, and why i can write so much all the time.

So yeah hope you guys enjoy. This is my first drabble so don't hate.

Xion was walking in Tram Common straight to the candy store. It would have been much easier if it wasn't packed with people going about their business. *Uhff* Xion bumped into somebody. "Whoops, sorry Roxas I wasn't looking." Xion said as she noticed who she bumped into. "It's alright." Roxas said getting up and dusting himself off. Then he held out a hand to help Xion up which she grabbed. Xion, when she got up noticed Roxas had a small white box in his hand. "What's that?" Xion asked pointing to the box. "Huh this, it's just a gift for a friend" Roxas said pointing to the box. "Can I see it?" Xion asked. "No it's already wrapped and everything." Roxas quickly replied. "Well we can rewrap it afterwards." Xion said. "Hey how about we get some sea-salt ice cream." Roxas suggested. "You're stalling." Xion said. Xion tried to grab the box Roxas just turned around. He was holding the box above his head. After a minute "Why do you have to be taller than me?" Xion complained. "What…? I'm only an inch taller than you." Roxas said. "You know, how about we just get that sea-salt ice cream." Xion said giving up. _How many friends does Roxas have anyways? Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Lea, me… Who could that small box be for? _Xion thought. "Two sea-salt Ice creams…" Roxas said. Xion was still thinking about the box she didn't notice they were already at the candy shop. "Here you go." The old woman said handing Xion and Roxas their ice cream. "Thanks" Xion said handing the munny to the woman. "Oh, no, no, no Roxas already paid for them." The old woman said. _Well that's odd, Roxas doesn't normally do that. And wait did he say two what about Lea's. _Xion thought. "Roxas what about Lea's…?" Xion asked. "He's not coming." Roxas said. "Why not…?" Xion asked. "We're going to the beach." Roxas said. "Hmm… Why not the clock tower…?" Xion asked. "Well I just wanted to go to the sea. Don't you…?" Roxas replied. "I guess…" Xion said.

"Two tickets…" Roxas said handing the munny to the guy in the booth. "Roxas, why do you keep paying for everything?" Xion asked. "Huh… I already had all this planed." Roxas said. This confused Xion more. "You had this all planed out?" Xion asked. "Yeah… Lea was gonna come, but he had to do something else so I used some leftover munny to buy this…" He said pulling out the small box. "So, who's it for?" Xion asked. "You'll see when I give it to them." Roxas said.

"I love the sound of the waves." Xion said. "Yeah, me too…" Roxas agreed then took a bite out of his ice cream. "We'll sit here." Xion said plopping onto the sand. "Okay…" Roxas said. They kept eating their ice cream for awhile. "Wow the sunset over the sea is amazing." Xion stated. "This is for you." Roxas said handing Xion the small white box. "Wow… So that's the reason you wouldn't let me see it? Fricking snob…" Xion said punching Roxas' shoulder lightly. "What…? No thank you, you're so kind Roxas?" Roxas said jokingly. Xion opened the box a wayfinder was sitting in it. The wayfinder had yellow and purple thalassa shells. "Do you like it?" Roxas asked. "I love it. Thalassa shells are hard to find. How did you pay for this?" Xion replied. "I already told you the leftover munny I got." Roxas said. They finished their ice cream when the sun finally was gone from the sky. "It's cold." Xion said holding her shoulders. "Here take this." Roxas said taking off his jacket and putting it over Xion. "No you need to stay warm too." Xion said taking it off her shoulders and handing it back to Roxas. "Fine than I'll just keep you warm." Roxas said pulling Xion into a tight hug. Xion face was hot. "I sure hope nobody sees us." Xion said. "Why's that?" Roxas asked. "Because they might think we're a couple." Xion said. "We should go catch the 7:00 pm ride back to station plaza." Roxas said. "Yeah we should." Xion said as she put her wayfinder in the pocket of her pants.

"Well don't you two look cute?" A woman said as Roxas and Xion we're walking home from station plaza. "Uh… no it's not…" Xion was cut off. "Thanks" Roxas said and Xion glared at him. When they we're out of earshot of the woman. "What the hell Roxas!" Xion said. "What did you want to go on explaining we're just friends. It's not like she knows us so it doesn't matter." Roxas said. "That was Ollete's mom." Xion said. "What… Oh no…" Roxas said as he slouched.

Hahahaha I think you can guess what happens next but that's all I'm writing so bye hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Video Games & Homework

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my ideas.

Hey you Xion loving people. I'm back with another Xion x Roxas Drabble.

* * *

**Video Games &amp; Homework**

Xion was sitting next to Roxas on his bed. His room was a mess but Xion didn't care they were best friends after all.

"Uhgg… this history homework sucks Roxas." Xion complained.

"What are talking about I'm doing like all the work, and you just have to study up on it and tell me the stuff I don't know. " Roxas said looking up from their report of the history of Twilight Town.

"But the webpage is completely done." Xion complained.

"Well that's perfectly fine we're almost done I just have to wrap up the report." Roxas says showing Xion the three pages of work.

"So we're almost done." Xion asked.

"Yes and after we're done we could…" Roxas was cut off.

"We could play Kingdom Hearts Final Mix." Xion suggested.

"That's not what I had in mind, but sure." Roxas agreed.

"God damn it Sora why didn't you jump!" Xion yelled at the screen.

"Haha, I've already defeated Sephiroth a thousand times and you can't even beat him." Roxas teased.

"Shut up, you only beat him five times." Xion said picking the choice, continue in the game. Xion was in like full focus mode so Roxas poked her in the shoulder, she didn't seem to notice. He poked her in the belly, still she didn't budge. Roxas ruffled her hair, nope no response. Roxas had a maniacal grin on his face. He came up with something devious. Xion had Sephiroth on his last bar of health when *Smack*

"Oww… What the hell Roxas I was about to beat Sephiroth!" Xion complained.

"Is that all you care about?" Roxas asked.

"Well now that you mention it my butt stings." Xion put the pieces together.

"Seriously Roxas did you have to slap my ass?" Xion asked.

"Well nothing else worked." Roxas says putting his arms in front of himself.

"Poked me in the shoulder, poked me in the belly, and ruffled my hair?" Xion asked about all of these.

"Yes to all of those." Roxas said. Xion jumped on top of him.

"You asshole why didn't you just pour water on me or something!?" Xion yelled/asked.

"Because then my bed would get wet." Roxas countered.

"It's gonna get wet either way." Xion muttered.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Umm… nothing..." Xion quickly replied.

"Okay I thought I heard something about making my bed wet." Roxas said.

"I wasn't gonna like pour a bucket of water on you while you slept or something." Xion said.

"You're gonna pour a bucket of water on me when I go to sleep." Roxas says rolling over so he was now on the top.

"No" Xion said very suspiciously.

"Now tell me the truth." Roxas demanded even though he already knew the answer.

"You can't handle the truth." Xion said referencing _A Few Good Men. _Xion and Roxas lost track of time and now Xion was sleeping and Roxas could hear her light snores. Roxas decided not to try and move Xion, so he just laid there and went to sleep.

Roxas' mom came into the room to wake Roxas up and saw him and Xion in the same bed so she pulled out her phone and took a few pictures.

"Roxas time to get up." His mom said after she walked back out of the room and into the hallway. *Yawn* Xion stretched her arms and hit Roxas in the head.

"Oww!" Roxas muttered. Xion got up real fast when she saw Roxas was sleeping in the same bed as her, she didn't want his mom to see that.

Roxas and Xion got to the usual spot where they hung out with Hayner, Pence, and Ollete. *Hahaha*

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"Hey it's the two love birds." Hayner says making a heart with his fingers.

"What, we're just friends." Xion said.

"Really than what's this?" Ollete showed Xion and Roxas the pictures of them sleeping in the same bed.

"Mom…" Roxas said angrily.

* * *

Oh man that was fun :) And I hope you guys enjoyed this. Bye!


	4. Author's Note: One

Hey guys I got some news. Don't worry if I don't post very often anymore. There's just a bit of complication in my family. Meaning I have to help raise my nephew. Yeah I feel great just peachy, just peachy. Oh and did I mention I'm only a teenager. IGN would rate my life 10/10, because they rate everything bad as good and vice versa. Oh did I say I hate IGN and that I'm pointlessly rambling now. Bye, I'll see you guys in perhaps a week, or more, or less? Yeah I just wrote this to tell you that I'm not post very frequently anymore.


	5. I'm Gonna Kill You!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, kapeesh?  
This one was a bit long but it's still short and I've been inactive for like two weeks, nay three weeks.

* * *

**I'm Gonna Kill You!: a Xion x Roxas Story by Oath**

"You ready to do this, Roxas?" Roxas turned to Axel and nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't really get what we're doing." Roxas said.

"Roxas, we're stealing Xion's elixirs. Didn't you see how many she bought?" Axel asked, as if Roxas was stupid.

"Okay, but why?" Roxas asked.

"Because I don't have any elixirs, Xion bought them all." Axel explained.

"Couldn't we just ask Xion?" Roxas asked.

"No, this is Special Operation: Raid the Drawers for Elixirs." Axel said making a serious face.

"Okay?" Roxas said skeptical but still opened Xion's door.

Roxas walked into Xion's room. Good thing Xion's not here right now. Axel walked in and looked around. He gave up after 30 seconds. "Where could the elixirs be?" Axel asked in frustration.

"I don't know, but you should actually look for them if you want them." Roxas said and grabbed the handle of Xion's top dresser drawer. "Ha, they're here." Roxas said and went to grab one of the elixirs.

The door burst open, and Xion walked in and stared at Roxas and Axel. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Uhh… Nothing we just came for these." Roxas pulled out two elixirs. They also had something else with them.

Xion's eyes twitched. Roxas looked down at what she was staring at, a pair of black undies. "I'm gonna kill you! Roxas, you… You pervert!" Xion yelled.

Axel stepped back. "Umm… Well, I'll be going." Axel summoned a corridor of darkness behind him, and left Roxas to his doom.

"Hey Xion, it's not what it looks like. Axel just wanted some elixirs." Roxas threw his hands in front of him.

"Oh, then you're the one that wants the panties. I'm gonna kill you!" Xion summoned Kingdom Key and attacked Roxas, who jumped out of the way. "Blizzard" Roxas jumped away from a pointed ice shard coming at him.

Roxas looked at the spot the blizzard spell hit, it was covered in ice. Xion's not kidding around, huh? "Sorry Xion!" Roxas yelled and summoned Oblivion. "Thunder" Oblivion was covered in electricity and he hit Xion in the stomach.

"Owww!" Xion clutched her stomach and fell to the floor. She started kicking at Roxas and throwing blind punches. "You indecent piece of shit; how could you steal a girl's panties?! Especially your best friend's! Is this pay back for me stealing your shirt, because this is a totally different level than what I did." Xion said angrily.

"Steal my shirt, when did you do that?" Roxas asked. *sigh* "Whatever, are you calm now?" Roxas asked desummoning Oblivion. "Here drink this." Roxas grabbed a hi-potion and handed it to Xion. She accepted it and drank it up.

"Ha, now I got you." Xion was suddenly sitting atop Roxas stomach. "You got anything to say in your defense?" Xion asked.

* * *

~~The Next Day~~

Xion walked beside Roxas as they went to school, both of them were wearing their uniforms. Xion turned her head and glared at Roxas. When they met up with Sora Riku and Kairi, they noticed them laughing.

"Kairi, that's an amazing story." Sora said before laughing his butt off.

Riku turned to Xion and Roxas. "Hey guys, look it the two love birds. How was your romantic night?" Riku asked and gave Xion and Roxas wink.

Kairi turned towards them she covered her mouth and giggled. "So, Xion did you do anything with Roxas?" Kairi asked teasingly.

Xion and Roxas didn't get it. "Uhh, yeah I did…"

"Oh, Xion admits she did something with Roxas. I didn't know you'd do something like that little sis." Kairi said.

"Was it an all nighter?" Sora asked.

"Of course it was, what would you expect, it's Roxas and Xion." Riku said. Xion and Roxas turned towards each other and scratched their heads.

Xion parted her lips, but Roxas jumped the ball and asked… "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about your romantic night with Xion. You stayed at her dorm all night, didn't you?" Kairi asked.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You guys thought we had sex?" Roxas asked dumbfounded.

"Pervs" Was all Xion muttered before pulling Roxas away from them.


End file.
